


Say Anything

by Sinclaire_Queen



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping Attempt, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Unplanned Pregnancy, Vivid dreamer, brief fight scenes, small suicidal attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclaire_Queen/pseuds/Sinclaire_Queen
Summary: (AU) Tris is having nightmares once more as she starts realizing there's more to her dreams then she thinks. through drama and romance, will she save herself and why does she have weird cravings?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, this story.

Withering as he pulls me into his arms, I shiver in delight, hoping for the moment to never end. Then, everything turns sour, all my friends and family tug at me, clawing into my skin till I cant breathe. I try to scream but its like the crows all over again. Shuddering, this nightmares endless as I try to breathe and calm down. But all I feel is the pressure and clawing of people coming at me. I try to feel free, but nothing comes and a blast of hatred words whisper in my ear.

Come child, don't be known. For your worthless being is about to be undone. Remember these words and you'll never regret. What goes on here will be your final demise. purred the voice almost sounding like my mother. Tears welled up in my eyes as I feel a gentle touch and slap that made me awaken from my sleep.

tris? is everything... before tobias could finish, he looked at me with concern and walked forward, making me flinch.

I...I'm fine I said trying to swallow the bile that filled my throat.

You don't look okay. He said, pulling me toward his chest. I gulp, still fighting fire stored in my throat. He strokes my hand and kisses it as if he's trying to calm me. I shiver and try to smile but it comes as a grim smile. He looks in my eyes, and leans in to kiss me, but I pull away as far as I could go, making him miss me. He looks at me with a frown, like a child who didn't get what he wanted.I want to laugh, but tears come instead. He slowly comes at me with a kiss at the base of my shoulder, trying to calm my crying, but it makes me cry harder. Suddenly, he stops, looks at me and stares hard into my eyes. Soon, I start to smile again, knowing this is the only chance I have to make it. Soon it felt like hours as he lays me in his bed and soothes me to sleep. I hear a creak and lift one eye open to see him smirking at me shirtless. he kisses my lips and smiles, knowing I'm half asleep. Soon I go into a deep slumber and let it take me away to a land of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

True awaked once more from her deep slumber. Opening her eyes lazily, she looked for tobias and smiled once he felt him, touch the ample of her breasts. Surpassing a moan, she turned around and kissed him lightly in his chapped lips. He twirled her hair as she pulled closer, making little noises as he french kissed her gently as he could. Soon though they heard a ahem and both were startled as they looked up to an annoyed christina, wearing her favorite shirt and black miniskirt with white leggings.

We got to go. Will and me were just about to go get uriah and marlene. sighed christina, pulling her hair to her shoulder. And lynn said will, hugging christina to his chest. Christina giggled but soon everything seemed to fade as tris passed out to only hear four calling her.

{her mind}

People in black hoods stood before her, pointing manicured fingernails and pointed behind tris. Tris turned around to see a small child about seven, holding a scythe and looking up at Tris with big greenish blue eyes and wisps of blonde hair. She smiled and ran forward, trying to hug tris. But as tris got down to the girls level the girl stopped and looked down. She shook, as tris lifted her face she gasped and fell on her perky butt.

The girls eyes were bloody sockets as she started flying she kept saying why? to tris. Tris covered her ears, scared out of her mind, then..darkness.


End file.
